


Soft Skin And Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It never passed his mind as much as he thought it did, but by the time he noticed how frequent his thoughts transferred to other locations of his body, he found something new. It was all because of Dante. His uncle, his disgusting, pizza loving, strawberry sundae-obsessed uncle.And his pink lips.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Soft Skin And Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hey, hey, hey. Look who woke up from self-doubt and despair. Sorry to awaken at such a terrible time of the year, but I suppose I awoke because I felt sorry for everyone who was waiting more content from me but got more shitty ones instead. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut you hungry, thirsty, devils! :D

“How long will you be out for?”

“Oh, maybe a few hours. Dante and Lady wanna slice some demons to help me collect material to fix their weapons.”

It was the kind of sentence that Nero was relieved to hear upon listening to it. The satisfying and pleasurable wave of joy running down his back hearing silence for a few hours was almost a blissful gift.

A few hours to get the image out of his head.

“Try not to be cocky and take this like it’s your birthday, Nero. I get that you got the whole van to yourself but please be mindful some demons might attack the vehicle.”

“I get it, Nico. Just go already.”

The woman scowled, pointing her finger at the insolent devil closing the van door behind her as her footsteps slowly faded out into the city.

Nero tipped his head back against the passenger seat headrest, finding a sore and exhausting sigh of air escape past his lips at freedom.

It was the first time in a while that the crew suggested that Nero stayed behind to look after the DMC van after the events of the Qliphoth occurred. Figuring his devil trigger finally roared inside of his body, Nico, Trish and Lady were considerably wary of the kind of mess he’d find himself if he got back into slicing demons and kicking their asses.

Not that Nero really cared. For one thing he was certain about that came in a package with his devil trigger, however, was his increase sensitivity and body response.

None of those helped in his thoughts getting past his head the moment he arrived back at the office, finding his ‘uncle’ indulging on cheese pizza, kicking his feet up on his desk and taking those pink lips and wrapping it around his dirty fingers.

Nothing of the sort seemed important or sensitive enough to care about, but lately, the more Nero surrounded himself by his old man, the more his eyes always reverted back to those lips.

The soft, rosy pink skin of his uncle’s lips which were taunting him to pull him closer.

Nero shook his head, growling at his own dirty thoughts hissing at himself for thinking so erotically. His uncle was an inconsiderate asshole who called him deadweight, though he didn’t understand why that word looked so mesmerising coming from that mouth.

There were so many things he wanted that mouth to do.

Looking out the window of his seat and peering into the sunset-lit city, it looked too peaceful and quiet for Dante and Lady to be around which Nero was confident and happy for.

By the seconds the sun went down, Nero was already kicking back his seat, lifting up his shirt and sweater and biting down into them before reaching for his pants and unbuckling his latch and fly.

As hard as he ever was, his cock was pressed tight against the fabric of his boxers, sensitive as hell, begging to be touched and desperate to cum.

In a fit of desire and recklessness, Nero tore at the glove of his left hand, feeling the fresh air hit the skin of his palm as he reached for his dick before grasping hard.

“Holy shit… _Dante_ …”

A multitude of mumbles and groans loudly escaped his mouth, not having to hold back his sounds at the confidence that no one was here to hear him.

Taking his cock out from his boxers, the cold air of the van sent goosebumps up his skin, trickling the side of his thighs before slowly beginning to imagine the lips placing pecks of kisses on his body with warmth.

Nero didn’t think a shithole for words would be his type of interest, finding how so many one way tickets could be thrown from his uncle’s tongue which would start useless fights and chaos.

But every now and then, Nico would slap at Nero’s arm finding the devil hunter scowling at himself as he gripped in his seat, not realising he had awoken from a daydream of Dante sucking on his nipples and licking the tip of his cock before wrapping his lips around Nero’s length.

Gripping at the skin of his hard dick and letting his eyes fall shut, he let his rough fingertips rub against the sensitive head imagining the hot breath send jolts in his body, a warm tongue flicking at his tip and circling around with experience. A dribble of cum dripped as a result, his body finding the smallest of touches making his brain come to the thoughts of Dante and what he would do to him.

Reaching for the bottle of lube in the compartment in front of him, a squirt of the liquid collected in his hands, just enough as he clasped his fingers around his erection and gripped hard, beginning to stroke. A symphony of moans erupted from his body, the cries of pleasure growling in his stomach was muffled by the fabric between his teeth as he let the texture of his hand guide him to ecstasy.

Nero tilted back his head, lifting up his hips from his seats attempting to thrust his cock into his hands. The sensitivity rushing through his body was sending his imagination through a spiral, finding his thoughts imagining those pair of rosy lips wrap tightly around his dick.

“Fuck… Dante, your mouth— _ahh_ —feels so good…”

Feeling his uncle’s lips wrap around his length and sucking hard with pleasure, another spark of euphoria nervously sent a moan to echo through the vehicle.

Beads of sweat glistened on Nero’s forehead, the consist strokes of his hand gliding over the sensitive pink flesh of his cock was making him draw closer to coming. Every thrust of his dick, every tightening grip of his hands made the imagery in his head all the more erotic to imagine.

Nero quickly swapped with his right hand, his glove adding a rough texture and feeling against his sensitive cock making him moan and arch his back, the need to come accelerating inside of him as his heart beat faster.

“Ahh… shit, Dante… more, wrap your beautiful lips more…”

The speed of his hands increased, the loudness of his noises adding more volume as each groan and cry of pleasure grew more rasp with each proceeding second leading to his climax.

“Suck my cock… harder, let me— _nngh_ —fuck your mouth until I cum…”

Nero kept his eyes closed, the darkness of his vision providing a canvas to paint the perfect image of his uncle closing his mouth around his hardened cock, letting Nero fuck his lips passionately.

The tightening feeling, the experienced way Dante sucked on his cock, his tongue flicking over Nero’s head taking his nephew’s length all the way down to the base was enough to draw a hard choked breath from his lips.

The familiar gather of pleasure was building up inside of his abdomen, making the impossible image in his head slowly pull out into reality.

The roughness of his glove felt like Dante’s control, twisting hard and forcefully as if sucking the cum out of his cock. The texture of Nero’s remaining hand coming to rub at the bead of his tip was almost as if Dante was using his tongue to twist and twirl around his sensitive head.

“Dante, please… use those dirty lips— _fuck, ahh_ —let me cum down your throat…”

All within a shock of a moment, as he imagined his uncle stroking his dick and licking at his tip, one single thought of desperation sent his mind flowing into euphoria as Nero came hard with a muffled cry of pleasure.

His mind was content with Dante sucking his cock to the base, drinking his cum and swallowing the flow of semen spurting from his tip as his chest rose and fell from overwhelming himself.

As his cum splattered all over his chest and abdominal muscles, his head was fixated on the rush of orgasm, his body covered in sweat and semen finding his cock wasn’t falling flaccid.

“You’re bold to touch yourself as soon as we leave, kid.”

Nero recognised the deep raspy voice, his eyes shooting wide open as he let go of his shirts in his mouth and sat up, turning around.

“W-Wait, _Dante?!_ ”

A fire of emotions were soaring through Nero’s head, fumbling around to grab at his tissue box and wipe off his cum while covering his hardened cock underneath his shirts.

“What the fuck are you doing _here_? I thought you were with Nico and Lady!”

The old man stood inside the van, the door clearly wide open as he gazed with his arms crossed, an amused expression plastered on his face.

“Well, what the fuck are you _doing_ here, Nero?”

The way Dante said those words gave off a hint of betrayal, the aftertaste of mischief and playfulness which Nero gulped hard at the sound.

“It’s interesting to believe that while you were jacking off alone in the van, the sound of our loud door wouldn’t disturb your little moment,”

Dante began to slowly make his way through the small interior towards Nero’s seat.

“Though I don’t suppose the reason why you couldn’t hear me has something to do with the lewd thoughts inside your head?”

Nero could feel his cock rub against the inside of his shirt, a shiver rolling down his body from over sensitivity, his heart skipping a beat at the erotic sensation of Dante’s voice rumbling down his skin.

“How do you know all this, when the fuck did you get here?”

Dante snickered, the old man’s towering figure looming over Nero’s quivered one as he went to step between Nero’s legs before kneeling down.

“That’s not the point of interest here, Nero.”

“H-Huh?”

A quick push of his clothes was brought up by Dante’s gloved hands. Unravelling the shirts hiding Nero’s still-hard cock, Dante forced them off, smirking in amusement at the twitches Nero’s erection still pleaded for pleasure.

“Your dick is still hungry.”

“Fuck off, Dante.”

The old man sneered, bringing a hand to grab at the base of Nero’s dick and gripping hard which received a choked gasp from the male below him.

“I’ll give you what you want so fucking much, if that’s too much to ask.”

“Wait, Dante—”

In a fit of emotions, Nero sucked in a breath as he felt Dante press a hand against his throat, leaning in to suck at the delicate skin of his neck and planting kisses, peppering him with tongue licks and pleasure.

Moaning in response, his eyes rolled back, teeth sinking into his own lips tainting them with red as the soft feeling of his uncle giving him what he wanted filled him with lust.

“So fucking dirty, Nero.”

Dante hadn’t lessened his hard grip around his cock, slowly but painfully stroking Nero’s length as he attempted to thrust and fuck into his hand. Dante could only push his nephew against his seat, moving down his pale body and licking the sensitive skin around his nipples before sucking hard and letting his rosy lips do the work.

“D-Dante! Fuck, Dante—”

Nero let out a plethora of sounds, moans, soft grumbles, sharp cries and strong groans, all no longer withheld by the fabric between his teeth making his voice more enjoyable to Dante.

“You know how much you love my lips, Nero, wanting my mouth around your cock and sucking on it just like how you want it,”  
Nero’s vision was blurred through the tears collecting from overwhelming pleasure, feeling Dante slowly move down pampering his abdomen with the same lips.

“Where do you want my lips?”

Nero choked out in desperation.

“A-Around my cock… your lips around my cock…”

Dante smirked, moving his head to Nero’s tip and feeling his breathing hitch and pace faster at the placement of his mouth, the thing Nero thought wouldn’t be happening.

“You better cum because you’re wasting my time.”

Scowling in annoyance, Nero gripped his shirt tighter, watching as Dante leaned in and let his tongue brush over the left-over cum dripping from his tip. Stroking his dick and kissing at the head was forming white in Nero’s vision.

To add to his enjoyment, the yellow sunlight beaming from the horizon was adding a touch of angelical aura around Dante, seeing him licking at his cock and suck at his tip adding to the fantasy.

“Just suck on it already—”

Before Nero could plead, Dante opened his mouth and let his nephew’s cock sink down his throat, plunging his size down inside his warmth as Nero screamed out a moan of absolute euphoria.

His body twitched, the instantaneous burst of orgasm running down his body made his back arch, eyes falling back and hands gripping tremendously hard at the roots of Dante’s hair keeping him pushed down.

A shot of pleasure sent an overflow of cum to shoot down Dante’s throat, the older man holding back his choked breath feeling the bittersweet taste of Nero’s cum on his tongue.

After a long moment of recovery, Dante swallowed and pulled back, a choked gasp and huffing of his chest got his senses back on his feet not trying to lose his purpose for arriving in the van.

Standing up to ruffle his ruined hair, he captured a wonderful image, seeing Nero slumped on his chair covered in sweat, worn out and still in delusion after the events that had occurred.

“Nero?”

The male slowly opened his eyes.

“What do you want?”

Dante leaned forward on impulse, lifting Nero’s chin as he shortened the distance between them before planting his lips on his nephew’s.

Their lips intertwined, Nero grabbed at Dante’s red coat pulling him in closer as they both fell into a pool of desire, love and lust. Saliva mixing with one another, plump lips moulding into the other, Nero got a taste of his own cum as he kissed and let his hands come up to his uncle’s neck, cherishing the taste of the lips he wanted so much, feeling his body heat up at every tongue lick, every erotic sound and every soft combination of both of their skin. 

Pulling away after a moment too lost, Dante grinned before grabbing his devil sword left inconveniently on the dining table before caressing Nero’s cheek.

“I hope that should suffice.”

Like the moment he left, he stepped out the van, closing the door and trudging off.

And to Nero, in that moment,

**_It was more than enough._ **

**Author's Note:**

> And have a very Merry Christmas — From Australia! 
> 
> my [tumblr](https://cruel-oath-faith.tumblr.com)


End file.
